fighting for forgiveness
by Elainesername
Summary: Marty and Dan did something they shouldn't and now everyone knows will Marty ever get Savannah to forgive her, will Dan ever come back. Read and find out please and reviews are more then welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Preface

"Marty tell me, just say it."

"One night last week me and Dan were together."

"You mean physically. You so both have been lying this whole time."

"No it was a mistake, we were both drunk."

"Shut up, I think you should find an other place to stay in cheer-town...permanently."

The next day

I was hiding in the dressing room just waiting for Savannah to say the word and I would have to face them I felt like a coward no I was a coward. I had to talk to her but she won't listen but I have to try anyway. I couldn't talk to anyone not even Dan, I still can't belive he left.

Then I heard the words I was so terrified of "okay team everyone here, start warming up" Savannah called and I very reluctantly left the dressing room.

I as I walked out I got a unbelievable amount of dirty looks. To my surprise Savannah looked happy but it had it be a act. Her eyes were red an puffy and I swore I saw tear running down her face. I felt sick with guilt. I took a step towards her but she saw me out of the corner of her eye, she turned her back to me and walked towards the group.

"Yeah I don't blame you" I whispered to myself.

"Okay everyone places" she called.

Great now Lewis. He began to scowl as I came towards him.

I opened my mouth to speak but he got in there before me "I don't want to hear it, yes just get this over with" he said.

"Oh okay" was all I could say. I got into position ready to be thrown into the air and spin around. The routine began an suddenly I was hosted into the air. I counted to three and spun. I was expecting to feel a tight grip on my legs but the grip was louse and I started to wobble. When the grip didn't tighten I fell backwards and 7 feet onto the mat. I slowly sat up, it wasn't as bad as I was thinking but it did hurt.

"Marty are you alright I didn't mean to it was an accident I'm sorry" Lewis asked and he seem to be worried.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said get up slowly as people started to crowd around us. When I stood on on leg it surprised how painful it was and stumbled a little.

"Marty are you sure your okay" he asked again.

"Yeah I'm fine just fine" I said again.

Suddenly Vanessa came running out of the office "what happen, who is hurt" she asked.

"Marty" someone said. "Karma" some else coughed.

"I'm not hurt" I said.

"Marty no more practice go get some rest" she commanded. I left the room as fast as limp away but I could still feel the eyes digging int my back. I changed my clothes and outside to wait until Savannah to come out.

40 minutes later they started to come out everyone but Savannah. I waited an other 10 minutes and she finally came out.

"Marty don't bother" she began. "No I've waited all day to say sorry, Savannah I sorry I never meant it to happen it was an accident please...I'm sorry" I begged tears falling from my eyes all the time. She stared at me for a long moment crying too, she opened her mouth the speak but closed it again, shock her head and ran away without saying anything.

"Yeah I don't blame you" I said.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys thanks so much for reading I forgot to put any notes on chapter 1 so I just wanta say my first ever story I sorry if its bad. Thanks alot.**

When I got back to cheer-town it was 7 o'clock. I sighed when I saw the lights on inside, I guess I had to face them sooner or later. As much as I didn't want to face them I wanted to talk to Savannah or just beg for forgiveness. I took a deep breath and started toward the steps.

I was up five steps up when I suddenly slipped on an frozen step and went flying backward. I landed hard and awkwardly on left leg the one I fell on at practise earlier what luck.

"Shit my leg" I screamed. The pain was horrible, I couldn't move I just lied there on the cold ground letting the tears flow just hoping someone would come and find me.

10 minutes later when no one came I decided to try and get up. I rolled over onto my back moaning in pain and pulled myself up screaming slightly. I sat up staring at the steps knowing that getting up there wasn't going to be easy.

With great difficulty I moved so I was on all fours I began crawled up the steps. I took it one step at a time, moving slowly and of coarse moaning/screaming in the almost unbearable pain. When I got to the top step I stood up and balanced on my right leg.

It took me a minute to open the door and even longer to hop inside. When I finally made it to the table I clung on for dear life. I glanced over into to the sitting room, they were all there watching t.v. Savannah, Lewis, Alice and the others. Of coarse no one payed any attention to me they all hated me now I couldn't blame them. I was surprised when I saw Savannah look at and look away quickly, a sudden wave of guilt went though me and I wanted to tell her I was sorry once again but I wasn't able to speak if I could I'd be half saying sorry and half telling them to called the ambulance.

As I watched them hoping someone would take pity on me the pain got worse, I could fill my grip on the table weaken, I started to panicked and breath faster as the room began to get more and more dream like and blurry. Suddenly I couldn't hold on any longer and I fell to the ground ... again.

Shit, shit, shit I thought as I realised my leg was bleeding. Why didn't believe I didn't see that my leg was bleeding. In the blurred room in fount of me I saw people running towards me and panicked faces.

People were shouting and calling my name "Marty, Marty can you hear me, come on wake up please please come on Marty wake up" it was Savannah I couldn't believe it. I wanted to wake up I really did but I just couldn't I could bearly hear them any more I was fading away. "Shes bleeding badly someone call an ambulance" was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**thanks to everyone who read and reviewed you are awesome I hope you like this chapter. Please please please review.**

Beep...beep...beep was all I could hear in the darkness. I must have been asleep because I couldn't remember anything before I realised there was a eyes felt heavy and I was in no mood to open them. My body felt weak and numb, when I tried to move I coudn't. I started to hear more than just the beeping, I could faintly hear foot steps and mumbled conversations but I wasn't able to make them out. There was someone coming towards me, a familiar voice began to talk "come on Marty its been almost two days." It was Mom, but what did she mean by almost two days. I pushed my eyes open but closed them quickly because of a bight light.

"She's opened her eyes" she shouted. Oh no now I'll have to open my eyes again I moaned in my head.

"Wanda that's the second time you've said she opened her eyes and she's still sleeping" another familiar voice said.

"No she really did this time, come on Marty wake up" she said tapping my shoulder. I moaned I didn't want to wake up and that tap hurt. I opened eyes anyway just to put my mom out of her misery. The light was just as bight but I kept my eye open. I look up to see Wanda and Savannah staring down that me.

"Oh thank God" Wanda whispered she look like she was about to cry "oh you really scared me."

"Mom" my voice was dry and barley a whisper "where...am I"

"Your in the hospital" Savannah answered "You fell down the steps or something don't you remember." I couldn't believe it when she sounded worried. I concentrated and the memory of felling down the steps came into my head, I remembered how cold the ground was and how hard it was to climb up the steps.

"Yeah I remember" I whispered. They both sighed in relief.

"Savannah do you mind going to get the nurse" Wanda asked her.

"Sure I'll be back in a minute." she answered and left the room. Wanda sat down on the chair beside the bed.

"You had us all so worried, the whole team have been coming and going and Savannah only left twice, she was in a right state she said if she went to see if you were okay when you went in this would have never happened."

"Its not her fault" I protested as loud as I could.

"Okay okay calm down don't try to move, you got badly hurt, broke your leg and bruised the back of your head and I thought cheerleaders had good balance" she said laughing slightly at the end. Right then the nurse came in.

"Well look who's finally awake" she said with a sweet smile, she turned to Wanda "Ms Perkins do you mind leaving while we run some tests."

"Of coarse not, I'll be back when your finished."

An hour later the tests were finished and I was expecting Wanda back any minute. When I heard footsteps coming closer I expected to see Wanda's smiling head to pop into view but it was Savannah's.

"How are you feeling" she said.

"Fine thanks"

"Marty I'm sorry" she burst out "I knew you weren't well when I saw you and I just ingored you."

"No!" I said loudly, she looked surpised "its not your fault I'm the one who should be saying sorry"

"No what you did its done and I know you never meant it and I forgive you but what I did could have almost killed you."

"You didn't almost kill me" I refeussed.

"I guess Wanda didn't tell you then, you don't have any idea how must blood you lost" she whispered crying "we all thought you woundn't make it." I was shocked when I head that, I couldn't have been bleeding that badly. I knew there wasn't much point in arguing she woundn't belive it wasn't her fault so I tried to make her feel better.

"Savannah its okay it dosn't matter I'm fine, lets just get things back to normal."

"Really" she said.

"Of coarse lets just forget this ever happened."

"That sounds great" she said smiling widely "friends."

"Best friends" and I hugged her.

"Marty" someone in the doorway said. I look over Savannah's shoulder and was shocked.

"Dan"


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY PEOPLE. Thanks to all for reading, sorry this one took a while. I really hope you like this but its kind of short. Please review I really want to know what you think and how to make it better. You guys rule.**

Savannah pulled away from me as soon as his name left my mouth. He stood in the door way looking awkward as we both glared at him.

"Hey" he said sheepishly. There was a long silance were neither of us awsnered.

"What are you doing here" I said with a emontionless voice.

"I came to see you" he said.

"Well you've seen me" I said bitterly.

"Please can't I just talk to you" he pleased. I thought about it, I did really miss him and here he was.

"Fine" I huffed.

I looked up at Savannah's face, it was cold and emontionless and still glaring at Dan. Suddenly she smiled down at me "I'll be back soon" she said. I watched Savannah leave. Dan came over and sat on the chair beside me. He stared down at his feet and looked sad when he looked up again.

"You didn't do it on porpuse did you" he asked quickly.

"What!" I shouted

"So you didn't"

"No"

"Oh guess I owe you an apology"

"Yes I'm not that bad" I laughed a little

"And for leaving" he said. I just stared at him.

"No I was horrible to you"

"Yeah but you were right about us being just friends" he said. His words rang in my ears but he and Savannah were great together and we were great at being friends.

"You really been that" I said I wasn't giving myself away.

"Yeah I do" he said.

"I really missed you" I admitted

"I missed you too." he said smiling for the first time.

"Well what are you waiting for go win back Savannah" I said.

"Thats not going to be easy" he sighed

"You have to fight for love"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys once again thanks i loved writing this and i loved that you all read it. Do you guys know any other good book, movies or t.v. shows to write about if so please tell me. Thanks for reading please review See ya**

I watched him leave with a smile on my but it faded away when he was gone. I was happy for him of coarse I was but it was a lot to take in. I sighed with a small smile appearing Dan was back. I waited for someone to come and tell me what happened I really wished I could see it, I hated being stuck here. Finally Savannah show up smiling widely. She almost bounced in the door, she stopped at my side and smiled even wider which I didn't think was possible. I smiled back just waiting for her to fill me in every detail.

"Guess what" she asked.

"What" i asked playing along.

"Dan and I made up" she squealed. "

That's great" I said.

"Are you okay about it"

"Yeah we've decided to be friends and friends only" I said "go on tell me what happened I been going mad in here."

"Wait you knew" she asked pretending to be annoyed.

"Well who do think told him to stop moaning, get up off his ass and go talk to you."

"Oh that's okay" she said "but didn't tell him what to say did you."

"No, he has a brain of his own however small it is" I joked.

"Okay well he came over and said that he was sorry for what he did and for leaving, he said if sorry wasn't enough he understood" she began "than I said sorry was a start."

"Is that it you could give me a little more you had to have said more then that."

"Yeah he said more like how much he missed me and how he didn't stop thinking of me and I said me too."

"So you forgive him" I asked.

"Yes" she smiled.

"Well its about time."


End file.
